totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nie rób z siebie ofiary
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 7/13 Przypomnienie Topher : Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce : Wyspie Oskayi - dwunastka frajerów znikała jedno po drugim, nie wiedząc, że to wyzwanie. Banda debili. Mackenzie przetrwała jako jedyna, więc zwycięstwo tym razem przypadło Drapieżnym Orłom. Agresywne Flamingi musiały wyrzucić pierwszą osobę ze swojej drużyny. Przed ogłoszeniem wyroku, Lili zrezygnowała mówiąc, że słabo się spisała i nie zasługuje na dalszą grę. W ten sposób Flamingi straciły dwie osoby w cenie jednego - Zacka, który został przegłosowany. Po eliminacji, przemieszaliśmy drużyny. Zostało 10 osób, kto dziś wygra? Kto odpadnie? Czy powstaną w końcu jakieś ciekawe pary, konflikty, sojusze itp? Tego się dowiecie już za niedługo w Totalnej Porażce : Wyspie Oskayi! Czołówka... Chatka Flamingów Severin : Nie wiem jak, ale masz mi zwrocić za podarcie mojej koszulki Net. -.- Net : Jeszcze czego? Zasłużyłeś na to. ;) Severin : Ty za to zasłużyłaś na ścięcie włosów. :) Net : '''Tylko sprobuj, to się z ziemi nie pozbierasz. :) '''Severin : Zobaczymy. ;) Alan : Przestańcie obydwoje! Net, daj mu już spokój, bo widzisz, że nie ustąpi. ;-; Net : '''Jestem z natury taka, że nie ustępuje, ale zrobię wyjątek i będę mądrzejsza. ;u; '''Severin : Pewnie nie masz już języka w gębie. :v Net : Gościu, nie słyszałeś co powiedziałam? -.- Rose : '''Severin, zamknij się w końcu, bo lapsa dostaniesz za chwilę. :) '''Severin : Od ciebie? (please) Rose : Tak. Może chokeslam'a ci zapodać? :3 Severin : '''Skąd ty wiesz, czym jest chokeslam... ;') '''Rose : Znikąd. Gówno cię to obchodzi. ;) Alexandra : '''Och...zgrana z nas ekipa. ;-; '''Alan : No a jak. ;-; Rose : '''Tylko dzięki Severinowi. Nie bójcie się, gdy przegramy, kolega wyleci, a my już będziemy zgrani. ;) '''Severin : '''Nie bądź tego taka pewna. :') '''Net : Jak przegramy, to pewne jest to, że ty odpadniesz. :') Severin : A może ty pewniaczko? :) Net : '''Przed tobą? Na pewno nie... :) '''Alan : '''Nie zesrajcie się już z tymi kłótniami...Net, ty wszędzie musisz narobić sobie wrogów. xDDD '''Net : Co masz na myśli? ;n; Alan : W ILM miałaś konflikt z Lao, Amandą, Jasonem, Victorem, Jake'iem i Janną. ;u; Net : W tym ostatnim się nie zgodzę. Janna zdradziła drużynę. ;-; Ktoś razem z nią...ekhem... Alan : .....Było minęło... :P Net : Mhm. Alexandra : Ludzie...patrzcie co znalazłam! Wszyscy : '''??? '''Alexandra : '''To płyta z nagranym Titaniciem! <3333 '''Severin : Aha. Rose : Ojeju <333 Oglądamy? ^.^ Alexandra : '''Pewnie! ^.^ '''Net : '''Mnie tam to nie wzruszało, ale film jak najbardziej spoko! :p '''Alan : Mi się nie podobał tak szczerze... ;p Wszyscy : :OOOOO Pokój Zwierzeń Alan : What? Nie lubię romantycznych filmów. Alexandra : Jak można nie lubieć Titanica? No jak?! Największy hit filmowy ever! Razem z Avatarem. (please) Chatka Orłów Daniela : '''Coś mi się wydaje, że nasza drużyna jest lepsza. :) '''Mackenzie : '''Nie mamy Severina, więc luz. ;p '''Matthew : Ja nadal nie rozumiem, jak on mogł się tak zmienić? ;-; Layla : Courtney v2. Darwin : '''Ale Courtney jest ładna. (please) '''Mackenzie : Nie. Jest brzydka i chujowo się ubiera. (please) Daniela : '''Chwilunia...Mackenzie, czy ty jesteś tą Mackenzie z Survivora? :O '''Mackenzie : Nom. A bo co? Daniela : '''Serio?! O japierdziele, jestem twoją fanką! :DD '''Mackenzie : '''Poważnie? xD '''Daniela : Taaaak!!! Najlepsza byłaś!!! :D Mackenzie : Wiedziałam. >) Matthew : Szkoda tylko, że Eva się ciebie pozbyła. (troll) Mackenzie : '''Zdzira! >:( '''Daniela : Nooo!! Nienawidzę tej łajzy! >:( Layla : Racja. Chujowa była. Darwin : I miała paskudne kłaki. Choby jakieś afro. Layla : '''Afro w cyrku? :P '''Darwin : No way. (please) Pokój Zwierzeń Daniela : '''Ja pieprzę, na serio się wcześniej nie skapnęłam? >O '''Mackenzie : Żeby tylko Daniela nie okazała się jakąś jebniętą psychofanką lub wkurzającą przylepą. :d Wyzwanie Topher : 'Dzień dobry uczestnicy! Czas na wyzwanie! ''Wszyscy jęczą i stękają... 'Topher : '''Mogłem się tego spodziewać. ;-; ''Chwilę później... '''Topher : Dzisiaj będzie konkurs talentów! Taka mała powtórka z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. ;) Mackenzie : '''Serio? Nie stać cię na coś oryginalniejszego? '''Topher : Stać mnie na to, abyś za chwilę została wystrzelona z armaty. Chcesz tego? -.- Mackenzie : '''Nie... -.- '''Topher : Więc stól pysk. :) Mackenzie : 'Aha? Gdybyś nie był prowadzącym, to bym ci wygarnęła. Ciesz się. ;) '''Topher : '''Mhm. Interesujące. Tak, jak mówiłem - dzisiaj będzie konurs talentów. Wystawicie po trzy osoby, oceniać będę ja oraz Chef Hatchet. Drużyna z mniejszą ilością punktów przegra i wyśle kogoś do domu. Są pytania? ''Las rąk. '''Topher : Nie, okej. Idźcie teraz wybrać swoich przedstawicieli. Idą... Orły Darwin : To jak? Kto coś potrafi? Daniela : Mack, ty zawsze coś fajnego wymyślasz. Może czymś nam zaimponujesz? :p Mackenzie : '''Chyba nie mam żadnego ciekawego talentu. '''Layla : Umiesz jakieś wygibasy czy coś takiego? Mackenzie : Hmmm...Czy robienie makijażu się liczy? (please) Matthew : Na pewno wygramy. (please) Darwin : '''Urgh...wymyślcie żesz coś. ;-; '''Daniela : Mack, może coś zaśpiewasz? Mackenzie : Dlaczego tylko ja mam coś robić? Weźcie też coś pokażcie niedorajdy. ;u; Darwin : '''Layla, Matt - a wy co umiecie? '''Layla : Nic specjalnego. ;d Matthew : Zmieniać głos umiem.xD Darwin : O rety, ale talent. Daniela : Ja mogę zatańczyć Macarenę. (troll) Matthew : A ja będę parodiował Ferdynanda K. Mackenzie : ' A ja będę grała na nerwach. '''Layla : ' Komu? (please) 'Mackenzie : ' Topherowi. Tej kurwie jebanej w dupę. >) '''Matthew : Pozytywne zdanie masz o nim widać. xDD Mackenzie : No ba. xd Flamingi Po obejrzeniu Titanica Alex i Rose rozpłakały się. Net i Severin patrzyli na to ze skrzywieniem. Net : Laski, no ogarnijcie się...Przecież to tylko fikcja. :d Alexandra : Ale pomyśleć, że taki był los tych biednych ludzi! Szlocha. Severin : Kogo to obchodzi? Było, minęło. Teraz skupmy się na zwycięstwie. Nie mam zamiaru stracić szansy na milion dolarów przez was i wasz nudny film. -_- Rose podchodzi do niego. Jest wściekła. Rose : Czy ty spierdolona do reszty amebo posiadasz jakiekolwiek uczucia?! Mamy tu chyba doczynienia z kimś, dla którego liczy się tylko hajs. Nie dziwię się, że takie niedojebane kurwy łajzy jak ty nie mają przyjaciół. Jeszcze raz powiesz lub skomentujesz cokolwiek na mój temat, to obiecuję ci, że ten program opuścisz na noszach ledwo żywy. :) Severin : O! Patrzcie państwo, 2nd Zoey normalnie...jesteś taka sama jak te żałosne rude ścierwo. "Przyjaciół" to ty sobie możesz w tą płaską dupę wsadzić. Tutaj liczy się wygrana, więc z łaski swojej przestań mi tu palcem wymachiwać przed twarzą i skończ pierdolić trzy po trzy. Mam cię w dupie, elo! Odchodzi wkurzony...Rose wyraźnie posmutniała. Alan : Palant. Wszystko w porządku Rose? Rose : Ech...tak. Wszystko okej. Odeszła zbierając się na łzy... Net : Co im się nagle stało? Alexandra : Nie mam pojęcia. :( Alan : Dziewczyny, powiedzcie mi jak można być takim popsutym człowiekiem jak Severin? 2nd Zoey? Przegiął... >:( Pójdę po Matt'a i razem się z nim rozprawimy. -,- Alexandra : Świetnie! :) Net : Rose mogłaby pokazać swoje sztuczki z wrestlingu czy tego czegoś, co potrafi. Ale chyba nie da rady. Severin mógłby kopać piłkę na rekord, ale też się obraził. Co teraz zrobimy? Alan : Ja mogę stanąć na rękach. Potrafię dłużej niż Bridgette! ^^ Alexandra : A ja bym mogła przygotować pokaz mody. Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj Jen i Toma. Mogliby mi coś doradzić. :/ Net : To ja możę pokaże jakieś gimnastyczne talenty np. Szpagat, świeca, gwiazda itp. Nada się? Alexandra i Alan : Tak! ^.^ Net : Dzięki. :) Pokój Zwierzeń Net : Środowisko spokojnych i bezkonfliktowych osób (except Severin ._.) działa na mnie bardzo dobrze! Ciekawi mnie, co się stało Rose...? Rose : Wiedzą coś? NIE! To nie oni budzą się każdej nocy zapłakani, nie mogą spać, jeść. To nie oni muszą chodzić na terapie do psychologa, cały czas myśląc o samobójstwie. Tak. Pół roku temu zdiagnozowano u mnie ciężką depresję. Miałam nadzieję, że udział w Totalnej Porażce trochę polepszy mój stan, ale jednak się myliłam. Muszę się jakoś ogarnąć. Nie mogę stać się 2nd Zoey! Zaciera łzy rękoma... Wyzwanie Ni stąd, ni z owąd na wyspie pojawił się amfiteatr. WTF?! Topher : Zaczynamy konkurs talentów! Razem z jury - Chefem Tuck'iem Hatchetem i Chrisem McLeanem wybierzemy najlepszy występ i zwycięzców wyzwania. Pierwsi zaprezentują się nam Orły, po nich Flamingi! Na scenę wchodzi Matthew... Matthew : Dobry. Jestem Matt i dzisiaj będę parodiował Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, Helenę Paździoch oraz Jolantę Pokuć-Kiepską zwaną jako Pupcię. <3 Wszyscy : WTF?! Matthew (jako Ferdek) : Panie, a zasadził ktoś panu kiedyś kopa w dupę?! Pan żeś jest menda, świnia i erosoman. Wypierdzielać mie stąd!!! Nikogo to nie śmieszy. (please) Matthew (jako Jolancia) : Kuźwa Cycu! Jak cię zaraz w ten durny cymbał piznę, to polecisz na drzewo banany prostować! A jak się nie ogarniesz Waldemar, to ja się z tobą rozwiodę normalnie, adekwatnie, porządnie, prawnie. I mnie już kuźwa nie denerwuj dzisiaj Cycu! Wszyscy strzelają facepalm'y... Matthew (jako Helena) : Marian, tu jesteś ty łysa kreaturo! Co ty tam kombinujesz?! Byłeś po szczotkę do sracza? Matthew (jako Marian) : Za-za-za-zapomniałem...zapomniałem. Matthew (jako Helena) : To na co czekasz?! NA KOPA W DUPĘ?! W końcu coś kogoś rozśmieszyło. Matthew (jako Helena) : Marian, dziadu. Wypieprzaj dzwonić po taksówkę! Matthew (jako Marian) : Nie ma mowy Helena! Wydam sporo pieniędzy, bo ci się zasranej taksówki zachciało! Matthew (jako Helena) : Milcz!!! Nie będę się tłukła w jakimś rozdupconym tramwaju po tym upiornym Wrocławiu!!! Masz tu telefon i wypieprzaj. Matthew (jako Marian) : Skąd ja na to kasę wezmę czarownico?! Matthew (jako Helena) : GÓWNO mnie to obchodzi. Nie dyskutuj ze mną, bo jak cię w ten łysy kaczy łeb pierdzielnę, to ci te ostatnie włoski z niego zlecą ty stara saska pierdoło! Coraz bardziej ludzi to śmieszy. Matthew (jako Marian) : Helena otwieraj, to ja Marian! Matthew (jako Helena) : Co to jest?! Matthew (jako Marian) : No...choinka, kazałaś kupić to kupiłem. Matthew (jako Helena) : To ma być choinka?! TO JEST GÓWNO NIE CHOINKA!!! Drapaka jakaś...mietła ohydna. Znalazłeś ją pewnie na fajlancie, bo ją ktoś wydupcył. Matthew (jako Marian) : Helena, jesteś niewdzięczna i złośliwa!! Matthew (jako Helena) : A ty jesteś łysa dupa i złośliwy dziadyga! I paszoł mnie won! Z tym paskudnym chorakiem! Masz przynieść piękne dorodne drzewko! Łysy szczur... Matthew :' Koniec. ;) Wszyscy : Ahahahahahahah!!! :'DDDDD Chris : To było coś niesamowitego! Absolutnie 10! Chef Hatchet : Tylko Paździochowie mnie rozśmieszyli, ale porządnie, więc dam 7! 17/20. Chris : Teraz zapraszamy kogoś z drużyny Flamingów! Na scenę wchodzi Alan... Alan : 'Siemka! Jestem Alan i będę stał na rękach jak najdłużej potrafię! ^^ '''Topher : '''Oryginalne...Dobra, dajesz. ''27 minut później...Hatchet i Chris usnęli, a Topher w tym czase zdążył się wykąpać i wypić kawę. '''Alan : '''Halo? -.- '''Chef Hatchet : He? CO?! Aaaa....już? Alan : Na to wygląda... ;-; Chef Hatchet : 'Daję 3, bo to nudne, ale wytrzymałeś. '''Chris : '''Ja dam 4. ''7/20. '''Topher : '''Na ten moment wygrywają Drapieżne Orły. Dalej! ''Kolejni występowali Daniela, która tańczyła Macarenę (5/20.), Alexandra, która robiła mini pokaz mody (18/20) i Layla, która się gimnastykowała (15/20'). Net jest przerażona, bo Layla pokazała to, co ona chciała.'' '''Topher : Przed nami ostatni występ! Zapraszamy trzecią osobę z Flamingów! Net : 'o_O Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : '''No i co mam teraz zrobić?! Layla zwinęła mój pomysł. O_o Wyzwanie ''Na scenę wchodzi Net. '''Net : '''Jestem Net. Będę dzisiaj....emmm.... '''Topher : No? -.- Net : Będę...TWERKOWAĆ!! ;-; Wszyscy : 'WTF?! '''Net : '''Włącz no jakiś bit... ;-; ''Włączają słynną "Anacondę". Net zaczyna twerkować. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : '''Japierdole... -.- '''Severin : Jak ona bardzo upadła... (please) Wyzwanie Net twerkuje. Chris i Chef patrzą na to z dużą podnietą. xD Net : '''Enough! ;d '''Topher : '''Jakie noty? ;3 '''Chris : 10! To było zajebiste! <3 Chef Hatchet : '''10! *_* '''Net : Wygraliśmy? ._. Topher : '''Tak! Zwyciężają Agrysewne Flamingi! Z Orłami spotykamy się dziś wieczorem na ceremonii! Pozbędziecie się jednego z was! >) '''Flamingi : ŁUUUUU!!!! :D Orły : '''Ooooo ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : Wytnijcie tą scenę, pliska... Chef Hatchet : Nie wytnijcie tej sceny, błagam.... >) Eliminacje Topher : Dobry wieczór frajerzy! ^^ Darwin : '''Ryj. ^^ '''Topher : '''Znacie zasady. Kto dostanie piankę - zostaje. Ten/Ta, co odpadnie, zostanie wystrzelony/a z Armaty Wstydu. Idźcie zagłosować. Głosowanie '''Mackenzie : Twój występ miał najmniej punktów. Wybacz. :/ Darwin : '''Tacy, jak ty nie pasują do reality-show. Sorki. '''Daniela : Ciężka decyzja, ale trochę się rządzisz... :/ Matthew : '''Jest dylemat między dwójką. Co teraz? :? '''Layla : Nie kameruj tego! Prywatności trochę! >O Eliminacje Topher : '''Oki. Już czas dowiedzieć się, kto nas dzisiaj opuści. Symbole bezpieczeństwa otrzymują dziś.............. .. ... ... .... .... ... ... .. ... .... ... ... Matthew, ..... .... .... .... .... .... .... Layla, ...... ..... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. ... Darwin. Zostały dwie zawodniczki - Mack i Daniela. Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest.......... ... .... .... .... .... .... ... .... .... .... ... .... ... .... ... ... ... ... .... .... .... .... '''MACKENZIE! (4-1) Daniela : 'Ooooo :((( '''Topher : '''Danielo, odpadasz z programu. Zapraszam cie do Armaty Wstydu. ''Chwilę później... Armata Wstydu 'Topher : '''Ostatnie słowo zanim polecisz? >) '''Daniela : 'Życzę wszystkim powodzenia. ;u; '''Topher : A weź przestań. (please) Naciska guzik. Daniela zostaje wsytrzelona. Daniela : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Topher : To już wszystko na dzisiaj. Co czeka naszą finałową 9 w następnym odcinku? Tego się dowiecie już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce : Wyspie Oskayi!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi